geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible Light
Invisible Light is a 1.9/2.0 Medium Demon created by Nacho21. The level was re-uploaded during Update 2.0 with user coins. It is an odd remake of Nine Circles, featuring shadow blocks/slopes covered with invisible blocks/slopes, spikes and sawblades introduced before 1.9. (The blocks are not actually invisible, but they have low visibility and fade in and out of visibility.) In fact, this is also called "Invisible Nine Circles." This level may be considered a medium demon, even if it is easier than Nine Circles. Just like The Realistic, this level is quite buggy and has more or less the same difficulty. This level also features three silver coins. However, it is considered as an easy demon by most veterans and skilled players. Gameplay The level starts with a simple cube segment with many jump orbs and spikes, then an unusual triple speed ship sequence appears with invisible slopes and saw-blades. Next, the player enters a very confusing ball segment with clusters of yellow, pink and blue jump rings. Right before the drop, the player enters a Fairydust-like cube segment in half-speed with fake lines and invisible spikes. The music drops and the player enters the infamous Nine Circles triple speed wave segment. This wave presents white epileptic neon decorations covered by invisible slopes, spikes and saw-blades introduced in Update 1.6. Initially, the level may look easy at first, with wide spaces and not a lot of mashing. However, the level soon increases its difficulty with even tighter spaces and more confusing hazards and flashes. There are gravity, size and dual portals and brief half-speed parts all throughout the entire wave segment. Afterward, the drop ends and the player enters the last cube section with a few jump rings. The player must then pass on the invisible blocks with text saying: "THANKS...NC INVISIBLE BY NACHO21." Then, the level ends along with text saying, "10 Stars!?" suggesting the level's target rating. User Coins * The first coin is located inside the first cube segment at 3%. The player must jump on an alternative yellow ring, then continue on the normal path. * The second coin is in the mini-wave segment at the beginning of the music's drop. * The third and final coin is located in a confusing part with hazards everywhere, near the end of the level. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * Havok, the creator of Silhouette, disliked the song used, opening another discussion. * Nacho21 has focused his attention on building numerous Nine Circles Levels, creating Retro Circles, Rainbow Circles, Ultra Rainbow Circles and two Nine Circles mix, using rated as well as unrated remakes. * This idea was born from his first Nine Circles level created (deleted): Theory of Evil. It was shadow grey, with a blackout effect that made the gameplay very hard. This was an idea to make a black remake. * This is Nacho21's only 1.9 Nine Circles remix that was actually rated. * Notably, this is one of the very few Nine Circles levels that has no gravity portal in the wave part. Walkthrough . This video shows the full game-play of Invisible Light, as well as the exact location of the 3 User Coins.|centre]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:1.9 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels